


Jamie on a Hot Tin Roof

by JillianK



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillianK/pseuds/JillianK
Summary: Claire loves Jamie.  He is beautiful, stubborn and very possessive.  He is also her cat until one day they come upon a certain stone circle with magical properties.   In the blink of an eye Claire finds herself with a beautiful, naked, red headed Scot who insists that she belongs to him.  Whatever will she do?





	1. Curiosity changed the Cat

Jamie was in her bed. Again.

It didn’t matter that his own was perfectly comfortable with a goose feather topper and soft velvet cushions. No Jamie was intent on sharing hers whenever possible. She had expressively forbidden him to climb under her covers after she’d fallen asleep but here he was once more. Stubborn as a boulder and prouder than Hades at having gotten his way once more.

Claire sighed and wisely gave up. It was a very cold morning and Jamie was very cuddly and warm. She decided it was better to cut her losses and let him stay.

A self-satisfied gleam shone in his slanted blue eyes as he pressed a little closer. He did not understand why she was so reluctant at letting him share her bed. It was his rightful place after all. She was his and he was unashamedly hers. 

The fact that Jamie was a cat and Claire was decidedly not did not enter into the equation. They were meant to be together and that was just as clear to him as were the whiskers on his face. 

It hadn’t always been the case. He’d grown up wondering the moors and hunting rats and rabbits for his food. One day he had been tracking a fearsome badger when he’d dislocated his paw running down a rocky hill . He tried to heal it by licking and biting at it to no avail as the pain would not stop. The days passed and the damaged paw did not improve but rather got even more swollen. He couldn’t hunt so he laid down by a stream in hopes of finding some slow fish and bugs to eat. A week into his ordeal he was growing dangerously weak and only roused from his sleep when he heard her voice from across the field. A feral cat in every sense of the world he’d taken a good look at Claire from afar and known that she was the one. It didn’t matter that the young medical student was not looking for a pet. Jamie limped towards her, meowed most pitifully, and found himself wrapped in a blanket in the back of her car before he could give her a good greeting sniff.

That was four years ago. During that time he’d clawed and purred his way into being the most important member of Claire’s world. It wasn’t much of a stretch as to why. He was a most magnificent specimen of feline grace.

And very beautiful or so he had been told by Claire hundreds of times. He had never reason to doubt it. He was a very large cat with long reddish fur and a very nice puffy tail. Claire had said that he looked like a Norwegian Forest cat and he thought that it sounded fierce so that was what he identified as. His soul was a 100% Scots though and as wild as they came.

Jamie the cat enjoyed a rich, fulfilling life. He had all the time in the world to devote to a strict grooming schedule and sleeping. Claire bought him the high end wet food and treats he preferred. Also there were a few mice and red squirrels to supplement his diet. The feline received plenty of belly rubs and the chin scratches that he loved. His home with Claire was small yet cozy and warm. It had a great many windows with deep sills that accommodated his frame quite nicely. From there he could survey his domain for possible threats and annoyances which for the most part consisted of a Rottweiler named Black Jack and a human named Frank Randall.

The cat hissed at the thought of the pair. He did not understand why his Claire wanted to spend time with such a dreadfully boring human who stank of harsh cologne and wet dog due to being the owner of the aforementioned Black Jack. Both master and pet were equally objectionable and far beneath Jamie and Claire.

If only she would understand that this was so they could get rid of them for once and for all but his Claire was a kind woman who saw good in boring humans and evil dogs. Jamie really needed to put an end to that before it was too late.

But not right now. Right now he wanted to focus on spending time with Claire and getting a much-deserved belly rub.

Jamie extended a careful paw with its claws retracted and tapped her nose lightly . It was his way of demanding the attention he was due. Claire smiled at her kitty’s brazenness. He had broken one of the few rules that she had set for him and now wanted to be rewarded for it.

“I don’t think so buddy.”

Jamie blinked and his tail swished back and forth. He was a patient cat but he wouldn’t be denied.

Claire recognized the signs of extreme kitty displeasure and gave in with a sigh. Her long , elegant fingers tangled in Jamie’s soft underbelly making tiny whorls in the reddish fur. Jamie closed his eyes blissfully. Perfect. Claire’s hands were a wonder.

He gave her a rumbling purr. Jamie’s purrs were a thing to behold and he granted them sparingly. Claire smiled.

“I thank you for the honor you grant me my lord Jamie.”

The cat smirked but did not stop. He was long used to his mistresses’ sarcastic humor. In fact he shared a similar streak.

Alas their time was limited for Claire had to be in the hospital in less than an hour. She eased herself off the bed and went for her shower which annoyed Jamie to no end. He didn’t understand why she couldn’t just stay home with him. He also could not understand her fascination with washing under a torrent of water, it seemed barbarous to him.

She stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later to find Jamie waiting by the door. The cat wasted no time in rubbing his scent around her legs. Claire just bore it with the patience ingrained in those who choose to share their lives with a feline. Jamie always made sure she would smell like him to act as a deterrent to other members of his species. Claire was his alone and he intended to keep it that way.

“Satisfied?”

Jamie meowed approvingly.

What followed was their daily routine of water dish changes and the opening of a fresh can of salmon entree in gravy. It was a favorite of Jamie’s and he set to it immediately stopping only to lick the salmon bits from his whiskers. Claire watched him as she combed her hair free of tangles. The way Jamie ate he should have been an obese cat but in truth he kept himself in good shape by running around the property in his quest to protect it from intruders and vermin.

After breakfast he meowed to be let out for his morning ablutions and the first perimeter check of the day. Claire had a cat door installed for him but he only used it when he was alone preferring to have her open the door for him. He did not know why he liked so it but just knew that he did.

He returned a few moments later to find her having her own breakfast of microwaved waffles and tea at the kitchen table. Jamie jumped onto the surface and sat before her. His blue eyes bore into her own with entreaty.

Clearly he wanted the waffles. He always wanted to eat what she was having. This time she wouldn’t give in.

“No Jamie” she said with conviction.

The tail went swishing back and forth. The blue eyes narrowed.

“You are stubborn but so am I buddy. No sugar for you.”

The swishing increased in strength and reddish gold fur went flying. Still Claire did not budge and looked at him pointedly.

Jamie gave an exaggerated sigh and jumped off the table. He found that he didn’t want the waffle after all and anyhow he had something more important to do.

She finished getting ready. Her drive to the Royal infirmary of Edinburgh was not a bad one but she liked having enough time and also Jamie always made it difficult to leave.

Today she noticed that her car keys were no longer in the little tray by the foyer table that she kept them. It wasn’t a mystery who had absconded with them. That someone was likely hiding somewhere under the bed.

She returned to her room once more in search of the fluffy miscreant. As expected Jamie was in the darkest corner waiting for her to come. She went on her knees and peered under the bed.

“Jamie!”

A slight hiss was his only reply. She could see the glint of her keys under his paws.

“Jamie Beauchamp, give me my keys this second!”

Another even louder hiss was followed by a tail flick. Well that got her nowhere.

“Come on kitty, please. I need to get to work but when I get back tonight I’m going to be off for two whole weeks. Remember we are going to Inverness and Frank will meet us there next week. You’ll be able to run around and chase all the field mice you want.”

That seemed appealing except for the part about meeting Frank. Having Claire to himself for such a time seemed like heaven. Reluctantly he pushed the keys toward her and followed that with a sweet nuzzle.

“It’s okay Jamie. I know you don’t like to see me go but I have to. I’ll be back very soon and then we’ll get on the road to Inverness.”

Jamie purred and followed her to the door while meowing commentary on what he would do to those Inverness mice who would come to fear the wrath of Red Jamie.

X-x-x-x-x-X

Inverness was just as fun as Claire had promised. Frank the bore would not be joining them just yet giving Claire and Jamie plenty of time to enjoy each other’s company. 

She had rented a cottage in the outskirts of the city. It was a pretty place made out jutting grey stone with large fireplaces. It was fairly small but had been added upon by the original owner who had been a well known whisky maker in the eighteen century. He and his wife and their numerous children (eight, she had been told by the caretaker) had made this cabin their home. Claire like to hear this and knew that Frank would appreciate the history when he finally got there.

For now he accompanied his mistress in her various hiking trips through the rural landscape. She had tried to put a harness on him but learned soon enough that he would not stand for such a ridiculous thing meant for unintelligent cats. He would walk besides Claire without having to be dragged like a dumb dog.

Together they explored the beautiful landscape of rural Scotland. The rolling hills and deep valleys. Claire collected local plants known for their medicinal properties. Every so often they stopped to acquire another specimen or to let Jamie chase another rodent.

It was really the perfect time to travel. It was near Beltane and the weather was very pleasant. Jamie loved being outside and remembered his earlier years as a wandering cat. He would not trade being with Claire for anything in the world but sometimes he wanted to run like the wildcat he was at heart.

On the third day of hiking the trail they came upon a circle of tall rocks. Claire consulted her guidebook and realized that they had stumbled upon a place called Craigh Na Dunn. It was recognizable by the specific formation with a very tall stone that looked remarkably like a doorway.

Claire and Jamie descended the hill slowly, both taking in the spectacular view. The entire valley was alive in blue flowers over the bright green grass. They were almost at the base when Jamie stopped midway. His furry ears went straight up.

There was a buzzing. A very loud buzzing coming from the stones. The cat shook his head as if to dislodge the noise but it only grew louder. 

“What’s wrong kitty? Do your ears hurt?” Claire asked as she went on her knees to tend to her cat.

Jamie hissed disoriented by the buzzing. Was it bees? Whatever it was it seemed to be calling to the feline.

Jamie rushed to the largest stone. His long stride making quick work of the distance. The grey rock loomed huge before the cat. Jamie felt the vibration from the tip of his whiskers to the end of his tail but he kept going, the pull was too much to resist. He rose on his hind legs and scratched at the stone with his paws.

The sound grew even louder until it stopped all together. Jamie cried out, terrified by the sensation that started in his belly and moved throughout his small frame. It was as if every cell in his body was on fire. 

Claire rushed towards her cat only to trip on a jutting rock and fall painfully onto her chest. Tiny pebbles cut into her chin but she wiped at the blood and rose to her feet. She had to get to Jamie. 

But he wasn’t there anymore. Instead of her cat she saw a very large stranger huddled at the foot of the stone. He hadn’t been there before. Had he hurt her Jamie?

Red panic settled on her chest and Claire ran the rest of her way. She came upon the stone, and the man, nearly out of breath.

“Jamie! Where is my cat?”

The man was naked and he had his arms wrapped about his torso. Nevertheless his head rose at the familiar sound of Claire’s voice.

The woman gasped when she recognized the bright blue orbs. 

“Oh God... Jamie?”

“Aye” said the former cat and summarily collapsed into a heap at her feet.

TBC


	2. The cat at night

Claire Beauchamp was a doctor. She was a woman of reasoning and proven theory. Her decisions were usually well researched with consideration of all outcomes. She wasn’t wont to delusions but nevertheless here she was in the middle of her rented cottage trying to convince her former cat, now six foot plus man, that the enclosed shower was not a instrument of torture.

She wasn’t being very good at it and a blanket-covered Jamie remained adamant that he could lick himself clean of all the grime accumulated in the faerie hill when she had to half drag/half carry him to her car.

“What if I make the water very warm? You like the warmth right? That’s why you always climb under my covers even when you know you shouldn’t do it.”

Jamie looked at her. “T’is no that. I’m no looking for warmth when I climb onto yer bed” he said pointedly.

Claire blinked. She wasn’t touching that reference with a ten foot pole. “Never mind that. The fact is that you are quite dirty and need to take a shower.”

“Can ye come wi’ me? I know that it will be alright if yer there.”

“What? No Jamie”

“Why?” He asked adamantly.

“Because it isn’t right. You need privacy to shower.”

“Why?”

“Its just the way things are done. You’re a human male for some unexplainable reason and there are new boundaries we need to set .”

“Why?”

He really was too much just as he had always been. “Because I said so! You are my cat and you will do as I order you to.”

“Nay. I’m not just yer cat. Yer my human and that’s that.”

He crossed his arms and sat down in a stuffed ottoman . Claire could swear that she could hear the thump of his tail on the parquet. 

She had spent enough years with her kitty to know that once he put his paw down he would not budge unless she could provide some incentive. Claire went mentally through the contents of her pantry and refrigerator. 

There was some smoked salmon that she had bought just yesterday. Claire was certain that Jamie would find it irresistible with his affinity for this particular fish. 

She took a couple of slices and placed them in a plate and added a bit of canned tuna for good measure. A tall glass of milk completed the meal.

“That’s not my food.” Jamie said suddenly behind her.

“No it’s what I usually have. I think you’ll like it much better. Want to try?”

Jamie’s blue eyes were wholly focused on the delectable fish. He licked his lips and took a deep sniff. 

“Aye, I want it”

“Well you can have it as soon as you promise me that you will shower afterward.”

“Nay.” He grumbled.

“Come on Jamie. Please. I’ll even comb your hair afterward.”

That seemed to perk his interest as she had known it would. Jamie could spend hours having his fur brushed. He would curl up his paws and slit his eyes in pleasure. Claire had only to show him the wooden cat brush and he would lay down where he was and wait to be suitably groomed.

“I dinna want to go under the water. It’s too hard to get dry and I smell wrong for a long while so that I canna give ye my scent. I dinna like it when ye don’t smell like me. It’s not proper.” Jamie said pragmatically.

Huh? All this time she’d assumed that he was afraid of the water but apparently that was not the case. Her cat was more complex than she’d anticipated.

“Well, I can understand that Jamie but you do know that you’re presently not a cat therefore it is a much easier task to dry skin than fur.”

It was clear that this hadn’t occurred to him. He opened his blanket a bit to look at the great expanse of smooth skin he now possessed. Claire glanced away.

“Oh. Aye then. But I want the fish too.”

XxxxxxX

Cats are by nature hedonistic creatures and apparently ex-cats shared the same driving principles. 

When Jamie discovered the pleasures of a nice hot shower he was loath to end it and Claire had to almost physically drag him out. 

It was strange but they’d adapted to Jamie’s new status very quickly. If Claire stopped to think of the irrational nature of his transformation from overly spoiled house cat to very naked Scotsman she would freeze in her tracks and possibly run away screaming. However, she did not feel much panic but instead a very strong need to protect him just as she’d done the half-starved cat she’d found limping on a moor years ago. That sweet kitty had taken to her rather quickly as if he’d known her a lifetime. He’d been curled up in her pillow that very same night she brought him home. His paws making little kneading gestures on her shoulder.

It did not seem to make a difference that he was no longer a cat. She still loved him and wanted to take care of him, new human status notwithstanding. 

Jamie was currently sitting at the kitchen happily partaking of his third helping of salmon. There had been a bit of a mishap trying to use a fork but after several attempts in which the use of an opposing thumb was explained, he got it.

At last he set down his fork and drained his milk. If custom held he would be seeking his bed soon after. A good nap always followed a good meal.

A loud yawn interrupted her thoughts and Claire smiled as he blinked his blue eyes sleepily. 

“I know you are tired. It’s been quite a difficult day for you. I’ll make one of the other bedrooms ready for you. I don’t think you’ll fit in your basket just now.” She said as she rose from the chair intent of going to the smaller bedrooms farthest from her own only to be stopped by Jamie’s admonition.

“Dinna go. I will sleep wi’ ye just the same.”

That stopped her in her tracks. “Jamie you cannot. Not like you are now.”

“Aye, I will. T’is my right proper place.”

 

Claire took a deep breath and readied for yet another fight.

XxxxxxxxX

At the end he acquiesced that for now it would be better to sleep separately. This was to do with his new size and the fact that he wouldn’t be able to curl up in the crook of her neck as he was used to doing. Claire noted that he looked heartbroken at that.

She did put him to bed wrapping the blankets around his form so he wouldn’t feel cold. Claire had given him an overlarge white t-shirt to wear and he took to it because it smelled like her. It seemed to be important that her scent and his were mixed together at all possible times.

As she stepped away she felt a little guilty at leaving him behind. He looked lost in that unfamiliar bed and even more unfamiliar body. He couldn’t curl up into a perfect cuddly ball as he always did to sleep.

But she had to be firm. It wouldn’t do to confuse him any further. 

“Have a good sleep Jamie. If you need anything you know where I am.”

Claire turned off the lights and the room was bathed in soft moonlight reflecting from the thin curtains.

“I’m scared.” Jamie said softly in the darkness.

“I know you are. I’m scared too.” She confessed.

“Can we be scared together?”

After a brief moment of indecision, Claire sighed and climbed into his bed. Jamie immediately cuddled against her. His much larger frame spooning her own until he was happily settled. Her soft curls tickled his nose but he didn’t mind it. It was nice to have her so near and he fell asleep almost instantly comforted by Claire’s familiar scent.

As for Claire she remained wide awake unused to the man sharing her bed. He was very different from Frank but not unpleasantly so. In fact he felt quite nice. Jamie just wanted to be close as possible just as he always done as a cat. It really wasn’t all that different.

She needed to find a way to turn him back. Tomorrow she vowed to research that stone circle. Someone somewhere must know something about what had happened to them.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter as much as I like cats.


	3. Love is a four legged word

The white rose

The pungent smell of sage assailed Jamie’s nose and he sneezed loudly covering his face with the tissue that Claire had given him in the car. She knew from experience that overly strong herbal smells always made Jamie sneeze. Apparently that was a trait that he carried into his new form.

They had spent the morning shopping for clothes for him to wear. Jamie had a preference for soft fabrics so he was outfitted in a half zip jumper made of plushy grey wool and black twill chinos that had been pre-washed for comfort. He’d wrapped a favorite plaid scarf of Claire’s around his neck. With his height and beautiful russet hair brushed so that his curls felt softly around his face he cut quite the fine figure. Claire had noticed the attention he had garnered at the various stores that they had visited. For his part, Jamie had visibly preened, well-used to the admiring gazes but he never strayed far from her. 

But now it was time to try to find out just what had happened to him. Claire had researched the local lore and had come to the conclusion that there was only one person who could offer some assistance. So she’d make an appointment and brought Jamie along to see what could be done for the former cat.

From the outside “The White Rose “ looked fairly harmless. In the window the tiny storefront displayed an assortment of crystals and herbal sachets tied with plaid ribbon. Things that tourists would take home as souvenirs with their stuffed Nessies and prepackaged bannock mix. Inside, the ambiance radiated something a bit darker. Jamie automatically bristled as they entered the store. He used to do this when he was wild and in the presence of a snake. He also drew closer to Claire, guarding her as was his duty.

Claire brushed her fingers lightly on the soft wool of his jumper. Jamie smiled and resisted the urge to return the caress by rubbing his chin on her neck. Such things were considered unseemly when you were no longer a cat.

Together they walked into a small wood paneled room replete with shelves containing multi-colored jars. There were glass cases with silver stemmed chalices of various sizes next to actual crystal balls. A very large cast iron cauldron took up the counter space in one corner and it was filled with candles with homemade labels that promised “True Mojo” or “Good Sex Magic” to the buyer. Jamie looked at the latter with interest as Claire turned red. A few minutes later the witch entered the room.

Far from being the old crone of lore, Geillis Duncan was young and pretty. She was tall with perfectly maintained blonde hair that fell about her shoulders in waves. Her slim figure was clothed in a gauzy cream dress more suited to a garden party than a occult supply store. Most remarkable were her clear green eyes that reflected her inquisitive nature. Right now those eyes were boring into Jamie in fascination.

“Well that’s a new one.” she said with a smile.

Claire moved protectively towards Jamie not knowing what the woman meant. “What?”

Geillis smile broadened and Claire sensed that she had revealed something about herself to the witch. “The stones at Craig Na Dun are a true mystery to us. What was their purpose in doing that to the puir lad?”

“So you know what happened to Jamie?”

“No, but I know that he is not as he should be. His aura is all confused as I’ve ever seen it. Traces of animal innocence and an emerging conscience. A bit of fear and a lot of love for yerself.. He’s an auld soul that’s been around more than once and incidentally so have ye.”

Claire glanced at Jamie who was standing still besides her. He was listening carefully to the words. She knew that he was trying to make sense of them but not having much to offer in context having spent most of his life as a sheltered cat. She herself had no clue. “What does that mean?“

“Everything or nothing at all. These things are never quite clear but they usually have some ultimate purpose. Tell me Jamie, just what were you thinking when ye went to the stones?“

There was a rather large spider in a web at the corner of a bookshelf. It had a purple sheen to its body which revealed it to be a cupboard spider. Jamie watched it intently as it wrapped a fly in webbing. 

“T’was loud... like bees but it sounded like danger. Claire was near so I went ahead so I could deal with it before it could hurt her. I wanted to protect her but I knew that I was too small and too weak. I hissed at it and drew my claws and then it fell like I was falling,”

“Ah, it is always described as falling in every narrative that I’ve come across from but this is the first time that such a thing has occurred at least as far I know.”

“There are narratives about the stones?”

“Certainly. The auld faerie hill has been responsible for many an incident throughout the centuries. They all involved people disappearing never to be found again. This is the first time that it ah.... changed someone so drastically.”

Geillis walked towards Jamie and traced the outline of his jaw with her finger. The former cat drew back towards his mistress, not trusting the woman in front of him and not liking her touch. Only Claire could touch him. Only she had the right.

“Is there a way to undo what has happened to him? Claire asked.

Geillis turned to her. “Why would you want to do that? Isn’t he better now?”

The question seemed to echo in the small space. Jamie’s breath was caught in his lungs for a moment waiting for her answer. Was she happy with him as he was now?

But Claire wouldn’t say. She turned away from them and went to look at a display of silver charm necklaces hanging on a rack. Gradually her eyes gravitated to a small cat covered in blue enamel. She lifted the necklace and peered into the tiny red eyes.

“The Egyptian goddess Bastet, protector of home and hearth.” She said.

Jamie came to look at the necklace in his mistress’ hand. It was pretty and he of course favored it. Geillis too gravitated towards the display. Her knowing gaze on Claire.

“Should I wrap that for you?”

Claire put it back. “No, it’s alright we’re just here for the knowledge you may have.”

“I’m afraid T’is not much at the moment. I will have to consult some books to find out about Craig Na Dun’s more obscure incidents. It will take me a while but I will be in contact as soon as I learn something.”

Clearly dismissed, Claire and Jamie thanked her and returned to their car. Jamie was silent through the entire ride back, lost in the passing scenery. The witch’s question hung heavy in the air between them. 

When they entered the cottage, Jamie made a bee-dive to Claire’s bed. He took of his shoes and hid under the quilt. Claire stood in the doorway and watched him. Even as a young cat Jamie had gone to his basket whenever something had upset him. It was his coping mechanism for when in doubt. 

“Can I ask you a question Jamie?”

“Aye”

She sat on the bed next to him. “How do you truly feel? I know you are scared but is there something else?”

Jamie sighed and peeked his head from under his quilt cocoon.

“I’m alright as long as you are here”

She caressed his soft reddish curls. They felt a little like his former furry pelt. “But don’t you want to know how we can undo it so everything can go back to normal?”

“I dinna ken. But maybe I changed because I needed to.”

“Why would you think that? You were happy as a cat”

“I was happy but not because of what I was but because I was wi’ ye. Yer’ all my happiness in this world. Everything comes from you.” He said softly.

Claire pulled her hand away. “I love you too Jamie but it’s not like that.”

Jamie ducked back under the quilts. Apparently their conversation was over.

Claire rose from the bed wishing that everything would be as simple as it had once been.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime my cat got upset (ie post bath, post-scolding) he took himself to bed. I felt that he was telling me that he had enough of my presence for the day. Of course he always came back for tuna. I feel that Jamie would be the same. Thank you for all your comments and for not thinking that this is too weird.


	4. Time spent with a cat is never wasted.

He slept until late afternoon rising in time for his supper. The weather had turned a bit chillier and Claire wanted to light the fireplace so Jamie was carefully stacking birch logs unto the grate. There was a little residue left and Jamie’s hands and nose were blackened with the ash. Claire smiled at seeing him absorbed in the task. She wondered if he would lick the stains away or whether he would use the sink as she’d taught him.

She had set a chicken to roast and there was a pan of garlic potato wedges in the oven. Every little while Jamie would sniff the air , tempted by the smells but too polite to inquire about them. Cat or man Jamie was a glutton but he tried not to show it.

The logs were stacked perfectly to ensure maximum burning time. Apparently he had taken notes when he’d seen her do it. Jamie was a quick study and she liked that about him. Even as a cat he’d been exceptionally bright and she hadn’t been able to keep anything away once it had piqued his interest. He even figured out a way to open the door to her bedroom without having opposing thumbs. 

“Look at this.” He said while pointing to the inner hearth of the fireplace.

Claire indulged him and sank down at his side. The cottage had a very large fireplace that had been built by the original owner and kept up by the ensuing generations. Most of the he foundation was still original having been very well crafted by the builder. It was this light colored stone that Jamie was tracing with his long fingers. Claire looked on curiously to see what had caught his attention.

There was an etching there in the lining, a collection of letters carved into a flat part of a large limestone. Some have faded a bit but were still discernible.

C & J . F 

“What do you think it means?” Jamie asked. 

“I think they are initials” she answered.

“Initials?”

“The first letters of your given name and last name. Like mine are CB and yours JB for Beauchamp.”

“Aye. What are these for?”

“I do not know but this place has a name. It’s called ‘Fraser’s Cottage’ so it is likely that it was the original owner’s name. So the F is likely for Fraser but I do not now who C and J could be.”

“C is for Claire and J is for Jamie.”

“Maybe or maybe not. There is no way of really knowing unless it’s been written somewhere. I think we could ask the caretaker about them. It’s bound to be an interesting story.”

“Not as interesting as ours.” He whispered and Claire noticed how close they were. His breath was warm and tickled her ear. She turned a bit and saw a light in his eyes that spoke of something significant and deep.

“Jamie...” she started.

“It’s alright , I’m yours no matter my form and I will wait for ye to be ready” He said softly.

Claire could get lost in those shining blue orbs with tiny flecks of onyx delineating their beauty. The were cat eyes, slanted and striking. He was truly remarkable and not only in looks.

“Do you know that your skin has a gold sheen to it like it did when you were a cat?”

“Does it?”

“Yes. I think that your body hair has a little gold in it besides the red. Maybe it’s just the tips.”

He looked down at his uncovered arms. They were indeed tinged with gold which offset by the dark color of his clothing. He was wearing a grey short sleeve t-shirt and pajama pants in a blue plaid print. They were soft and comfortable as he liked them. Jamie could not understand why anyone would want to clothe themselves in anything but the softest of fabrics. It was why he had always taken such good care of his fur.

“Do you like it?” He asked a bit shyly. Jamie was very confident about his feline body but was still uncertain about this new one. He didn’t look like Frank at all and Claire liked Frank a lot even though he was as boring as a dead squirrel.

Claire touched his cheek lightly. The reddish curls were very becoming even messy like now. “I do. You make for a very handsome man. You saw all those women at the shops and how they reacted to you.” 

He rubbed his cheek against her open palm. “I dinna care about anyone else but ye Claire. Ye know this. It has always been like that for us. “

“I know”

She turned back to the fireplace but was not surprised when he cuddled against her. He was warm as he’d been when he was a kitty. Many a night when she’d been exhausted and disheartened, Jamie had been her saving grace. The sweet cat whose entire attention was focused solely on her often found himself on her lap as the recipient of hugs. Many a time his fur had served to dry her tears and she’d laughed at the look on his face when he’d noticed that he was no longer pristinely dry.

Claire was an orphan whose only relative had passed away while she was still in school. As a medical student and then a doctor, her time for socializing had been greatly limited. Her cat was the only constant in her life and thus her only family. She counted on Jamie more than she ever would on Frank. It was crazy but no less true. 

“Claire.” He said softly.

“Yes?”

“Can ye kiss me?”

She gave him a quick peck on his cheek. 

“No’ like that. Kiss me like ye kiss Frank.”

“I can’t Jamie . Frank is my boyfriend and you are my cat”

“I’m not a cat anymore and I may never be again. I’m a man and I’m here wi’ ye like I’ve always been.” He said simply.

But it wasn’t simple, it was complicated and messy and strange. Still, he was right. He’d always been there. His love and loyalty had proven true throughout their years together.

She turned to him and with and peered into his face. The blue eyes gleamed with hope and a little fear that she would reject him. Of course she would do no such thing.

So she kissed him.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that there aren’t that many people reading this due to the strange/weird/icky subject matter. So if you are reading, thank you for going along with my insane imagination. To those that take the time to comment and kudo, thank you and I hope you like where this is going. Next chapter we meet a man named Frank and a dog named Jack.


	5. Lingua di gatto

She kissed him, tentative at first not certain that he would like it. He was by nature fastidious but she needed not have worried. Jamie took to the kiss with the enthusiasm he reserved for squirrel-chasing. His lips were soft and pliable and quite agreeable to opening at the slightest nudge from her own. He was very eager to return the kiss her for all he was worth but Claire remained gentle as she explored his mouth. A taste here and there but with a clear graduation of intensity as she descended deeper and deeper into him. Jamie groaned softly, low in his throat and his arms circled her body, pressing her against him, begging for more. She complied until she had the taste of him in her mouth quickly realizing that she could never have enough. It was an intoxicating essence that shot fire through her nerve endings and made her heart pound faster.

If Claire’s reaction to Jamie’s first kiss was significant, his was doubly so. His Claire was finally where she truly belonged. It was the gift of four years of waiting and watching at her heels, of climbing into her bed furtively but with the assurance that it was his place no matter his guise. When she’d welcomed Frank into it Jamie had howled in frustration and tore through their backyard in a blinding rage. Many a rabbit and bird had been the recipient of his wrath but Jamie had not been satisfied. He wanted to claw Frank’s guts out and tear his skin with his teeth for daring to come close to his Claire but hadn’t. She did not want him to and he wished to make her happy above all so he’d glared at Frank with all the hatred in his mighty feline heart. Jamie had hissed every time he walked by Frank and the man’s dress shoes experienced the cat’s disdain. Jamie did manage to scratch Black Jack in the nose but Claire locked Jamie in the bathroom before he could any more damage to the horrendous dog.

But none of that past suffering mattered in her arms. There Jamie was was finally happy. His life as a cat and his life as a human had no meaning beyond this moment. She was his and he would keep her.

For Claire the kiss had been intended as a kindness for an old and faithful friend. She would let him have this most human of experiences and move on. Instead she was granted a revelation. Jamie’s kiss showed her that every other she’d had in her life had been wrong. The man who had been her cat and his earnest passion completely filled her senses. He felt right to her.

The rug under them provided a comfort of sorts but even if they had been on bare stone they would not have cared. All they knew was each other. Jamie rolled on top of her, taking his weight in his elbows instinctively. His lips did not lose purchase on her and Claire moaned as they travelled to her collarbone and down her chest.

“Jamie” she whispered not sure if it was a warning or an invitation.

Jamie lifted his head and the look in his eyes told her that he wanted something very badly and this time it wasn’t the Christmas turkey. He ached for her but it had to be her decision keep him or reject him and he would abide by her choice even if it hurt him.

It was strange but the love she’d borne him for years as her best friend had begun to change into a different kind. No one knew her as Jamie did, no one had seen her at her very worst or had learned all the secrets of her heart. Her cat had understood her and loved her for it. And the same time the more rational part had its doubts. He was her pet and she had no business contemplating what she was contemplating.

Jamie nuzzled her tenderly and took a tiny nip of the skin near her clavicle. He drew back a little and hoped hat he hadn’t been rough to his lady. Instinct drew him to such an act but Claire was not a cat so he wasn’t so sure if it was proper. She wouldn’t just let him have her so it wasn’t surprising when her hands settled on his chest and gently pushed him away.

“No?” He asked plaintively as his blue eyes blinked in confusion.

Claire looked away. “I can’t Jamie.” 

If she had been looking into his eyes she would have seen the sadness settle into its depths. She had tried him and found him lacking. It hurt very badly.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered..

Jamie dropped his gaze and turned away from her. “Dinna be sorry for me. I’m just yer pet right? Just a cat and no’ a real man like Frank even though ye fall asleep all the time when yer wi’ him. I know , I’ve seen ye and I ken it’s because he doesn’t hold yer interest like I can.”

She sighed and rose from her prone position in the rug. “I don’t want to hurt you Jamie. That’s the last thing I want.”

He sat up and stared into her eyes with his familiar blue gaze. 

“When you do that it feels like you’re looking into my soul” she admitted.

“I am. I can see to the deepest parts and I’ve always have. Yer soul is as familiar as my own Claire.”

“I know yours too Jamie.”

“Aye, that’s true enough. Ye were meant for me as I was for ye. I’ve ken it since ye found me in that moor all those years ago. I was sick and weak then and readying myself to die but ye came and all that mattered was that ye were wi’ me and I wanted to live. I dinna care that we were no’ alike. We were one where it mattered.”

She watched him mesmerized as he drew closer. “I’m here Claire and I want ye verra badly. Dinna be afraid. It’s just me.” His voice quivered into a soft purr. All his passion laid bare before her. So seductive, so intense and very much hers for the taking.

"If ye dinna want me, tell me now," he whispered. When she still said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the warm hollow of her chest between her breasts. "Or now." He traced the line of her breastbone, loosening one of the buttons holding her shirt closed and then another. "Or now."

The wood that Jamie had stacked in the fireplace burned bright and reflected its flames upon them. It caught the flecks of gold in Claire’s hair as she arched her body and threw her head back in response to the feel of his mouth on her body. Languid but eager as he came to taste her bit by bit. Tracing the sensitive skin of her belly and lower until he came to her warm core. He flicked the tip of his tongue inside of her making her moan. The taste of her vivid on his lips as he licked her deeper.

“Oh God Jamie” she cried as she gripped the rug under her.

Jamie smiled, well pleased with her reaction. He was a cat and quite adept at using his tongue in such a manner. His reddish fur had gleamed from the endless baths he’d given himself. Now he was more than happy to share his talent with his beloved lady.

Claire’s thighs pressed against his shoulders and her legs lay crossed at his back. In the throes of pleasure, Jamie thought her beautiful beyond compare. His own passion threatened to spill at the sight but he held himself. He wanted to serve her well.

It was at that moment when a loud knock on the door brought an abrupt end to their tryst. Jamie looked up and his ears picked up a familiar canine growl. 

Black Jack.

And if the dog was behind the door , his master would be too. Jamie hissed and pulled Claire towards him. Hiding her from the one person who could take her from him.

Frank Randall was here.

TBC.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it’s just great to know that people like this weird tale. I’m very happy with the response and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’m not very good with the sex scenes so please bear with me. Thank you for your comments and Kudos. Next chapter will be out soon.


	6. Sad Cat Diary

In an instant he’d been displaced, pushed aside and summarily abandoned. Jamie hid under his blanket in a spare bedroom (leagues away from Claire) and tried not to howl in distress for the loss of his mistress. It was likely she would ignore his cries in favor explaining to boring Frank what had happened in his absence.

Jamie still had the taste of her in his mouth. Sweet and salty with the heat of unbridled passion he’d visited upon her. She would smell of him but Frank would not be able to tell that he’d marked his scent on her. He’d done it countless of times before but the man had not seen fit to acknowledge it. He pretended that Claire belonged to him and not to her cat who had been with her for far longer. It was maddening to be considered nothing and his love belittled as such.

Cats were good for a cuddle, for snuggling on long winter nights but they were not lovers. But Jamie wasn’t a cat anymore. There was no reason why he couldn’t be with the object of his affection. She’d been the center of his life for so long and he knew her like no other.

He was not surprised to discover that he was growling under the covers. It was a low sound but deep in his chest that carried the pain in his heart. How would he get her understand that they belonged together and Frank and his ilk were just intruders in their perfect little world.

The hours passed as such and it slowly got darker. Jamie remained as he was and noted with much disappointment that the growling had been joined by a rumbling in his belly. He was hungry.

He was too proud to ask for food, he supposed that he could climb out of the window and look for some mice or rabbits in the fields. It wouldn’t be too hard to find something to fill his belly even if he balked at eating uncooked meat now that his taste buds had developed to those of a human.

Jamie sighed and pushed himself out of the bed. It was better to get used to fending for himself. It was only a matter of time before Claire put him out into the streets to keep Frank happy. He’d been homeless before and likely to return to that state soon enough.

There was a large standing mirror placed directly in front of the bed and Jamie directed his gaze towards it with curiosity. He rather liked his new form especially the added height. He hadn’t enjoyed being so small and easily overlooked. As a cat he’d held his tail as high as possible but it hadn’t been enough. That’s why he’d spent most of his waking hours climbing atop the furniture trying to be at eye level with his Claire not that it made any difference in the end.

Jamie sighed and batted at an errant curl with his hand. His hair was the same shade of red it had always been but the longish strands were messy. In fact he looked quite rumpled. In his feline form he’d always been impeccably groomed with every bit of fur licked into place. He was considering doing so when the door opened suddenly and Jamie found himself facing the bane of his existence.

The figure before him was just as tall as he was but the similarities ended there. Whereas Jamie was built with a well defined musculature (from all that climbing he supposed), Frank was lithe and slender. His hair was dark brown and his large eyes a deep hazel to Jamie’s russet locks and sky blue eyes. His pale skin was almost waxen in its coloring and Jamie could see a grim set to his thin lips which told of deep dissatisfaction with the current state of affairs.

Frank Randall was a man of the world and not the one to simply believe in such things as loch creatures or faeries and certainly not rock formations that turned perfectly good cats into completely disreputable men. Not that Jamie had ever been any good even by feline standards. The cat was a downright jerk.

The man was also a jerk judging from the disdainful look in his eyes. Hatred and jealousy burned in the blue depths and Frank was taken aback when he recognized that look. He’d seen it dozens of times in the cat’s gaze.

“Claire has told me what has occurred. I find it very hard that believe.”

Jamie took offense. “Why? My Claire dinna lie. Ye have no right to doubt her.”

“Your Claire.” Randall repeated sarcastically. 

Janie wasn’t having it. “Aye. Mine.”

The Englishman snorted. “I beg to differ cat. Claire is your owner and you are her pet. She feeds you and you get your fur all over the furniture. You have no claim to her beyond that.”

The growling was back and it was countered by a dog’s aggressive roar. Black Jack had entered the room after his master and had focused his attention on Jamie right away. His sharp teeth gleamed ominously and his ears were pressed to the sides of his head. Jamie wanted to claw at his nose but his human form had short, blunt nails.

He could kick the beast but before he could do so he felt Claire’s arms wrap around his shoulders effectively distracting him.

“Easy Jamie.” 

Jamie’s heart leaped into his throat at the sound of Claire’s voice. He leaned back against her touch. The feel of her through their clothing steadied him.

“I asked you to stay away from him Frank. He is confused and upset and you are just making it worse. Just let him be please.” 

Black Jack barked menacingly and Frank motioned him to be quiet. The dog glared at the overlarge cat but did as bid. Together master and canine turned away from Jamie and Claire and left the room. Extreme displeasure at their heels.

Jamie faced his lady. His irritation melted away at the sight of her. Oh how bonny she was. She’d changed into a white cotton nightgown and wrapped a plaid shawl over it. Her curly hair was damp and Jamie realized that she had showered after their activities earlier. Of course she’d had to. The scent of her arousal had been too telling even for an idiot like Frank. Jamie wanted to nuzzle her neck and lick at he fine bones of her clavicle. He wanted to lie on the carpet and present his belly for a rub but most of all he wanted to cover her with his scent once more.

“Jamie..”she began but Janie didn’t heed. His mind was busily wrapping himself around a new mission.

He would have her no matter what he would have to do. He loved her too much to just give her up to boring Frank. In the past he’d been limited by his body and his inability to communicate with her but now things were different. He could fight for her now and win her. They could be together at last.

With his mind set Jamie smiled and it lit up his handsome face just so that Claire grinned back. Her kitty had plans. Hopefully they were good ones or they were in for all kinds of trouble.

 

TBC


	7. Cat nap

It was a most uncomfortable breakfast.

Claire and Frank sat across from each other drinking their identical mugs of strong earl grey. Jamie had a tall glass of milk which he sipped at between bites of his steaming porridge. He rather liked the warm and tasty concoction and asked for another bowl with a sweet smile that made Frank frown but Claire smile back. His second bowl of porridge was drizzled with honey. Jamie’s blue eyes crinkled in delight at the new taste.

“Do you like that?” Claire asked.

“Aye, it’s good. I did not get food like this before” he answered licking his lips.

“It wouldn’t have been very healthy for you to eat such things before. A cat’s diet is very strict as many things could really make a kitty sick. Remember the cake pops?”

Jamie hissed a little. He remembered the cake pops very well.

It was about a year ago that Claire had been invited to the wedding of a colleague. The event had run late and she was a little worse for wear when she returned home long past midnight. Jamie had been seething not used to having her gone so long. She barely acknowledged his angry, recriminating meows in favor of stumbling to her bed. This lack of attention had made Jamie even more upset. It was unforgivable and not to be borne.

Thoughts of revenge invaded his feline mind. He guessed he could claw her favorite chair or chew on her favorite heels (the ones with the red soles) but he wanted something a little more direct so she would know that he was not pleased at her abandonment. She was utterly his and she should never forget that fact.

Claire had carelessly left the two dove shaped cake pops that had been a parting favor for the wedding guests atop the marbled counter. Jamie wasted no time in tearing open the box and gobbling them up. As he swallowed he tasted the unfamiliar sweetness of chocolate ganache.

It was lucky that Claire woke up an hour latter to check if Jamie’s bowl needed more water. She caught the strange twitching of his tail and the unnatural stiffness of his paws which were visible from underneath the kitchen table.

Seizure.

Whatever remnants of the three whiskeys she’d consumed instantly melted at the sight of her kitty in distress. She pulled him out from his hiding spot and drew him to her chest as his small body seized again. Jamie’s paws trembled with the strength of the convulsions and Claire wanted to cry in terror but thankfully the doctor in her took over.

She knew that Jamie was disease-free and that there had been no symptoms of anything neurological before this. He was a healthy kitty and still fairly young. Her eyes looked around frantically until they landed on the empty cake pop box.

Claire hurried to her medicine cabinet and located the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and small glass dropper. She measured five milliliters and pushed it against Jamie’s tightly closed mouth. The small pink tongue twitched at the bitter taste but the liquid was swallowed just the same.

The effect was immediate and Jamie gagged and his stomach emptied of the toxic chocolate. Claire did not mind the mess and held her kitty tightly while he calmed down. She cried in relief when his soft purring indicated that he was feeling better. 

After a few moments she carried him to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water, Jamie meowed softly but allowed her to bathe him. Her long fingers carded through his silky fur and he looked up at her with his blue eyes filled with gratitude and love. 

“It’s okay Jamie, you’re fine now” she promised.

In the morning she took him to the vet for a check up. He was prescribed a soft diet for a bit but soon enough he was his energetic, happy self once more.

The shared memory had quite an effect in both. Claire was reminded how close she’d come to losing her beloved cat. Jamie was reminded of how much he owed her. She’d saved him so many times. If it wasn’t for her that scraggly, sick and lonely cat from the moor would have long perished.

Frank glared at the two of them but they paid him no heed. Their connection was a palpable thing especially with Jamie in this form. He didn’t like that the cat was a man and an overly attractive one at that. It wasn’t seemly at all.

There was a little honey in Jamie’s lower lip. Claire felt a sudden urge to lick it away which she tampered down swiftly. What was wrong with her? She pushed a cloth napkin towards him instead. 

Jamie smiled sweetly and wiped his face clean of the honey. He had always been fastidious about cleanliness and that hadn’t changed a bit. 

Much later Frank and Black Jack had departed for town to meet with an acquaintance who like the historian was deeply invested in record keeping in the eighteen century. He wanted to find out a bit about the family that had built the cottage they now occupied. Mostly he wanted to get away from the unsettling ex-cat. Claire had declined in joining them as she was very tired and wanted a nap. 

Yawning she took of her shoes and unbuttoned her skirt. She had on a white button down shirt that came down to her hips. She was considering changing into her nightgown when the door opened and Jamie padded inside.

He was freshly washed and tendrils of damp auburn hair curled about his shoulders. He’d removed his shirt and shoes and his pajama pants rode low on his hips. Jamie liked worn flannel and soft cotton. Textures that felt good against his bare skin. She remembered him as a cat burrowing under her warm covers. His tail twitching in delight at the sensation of satin against his fur.

She wasn’t at all surprised when he climbed into her bed once more. Jamie the cat and Jamie the human shared a predilection for midday naps. Claire sighed. She supposed that she could complaint but what good would it do. Jamie always got his way.

With that in mind she sank down on her mattress. Jamie wasted no time in cuddling against her her back. His nose buried in her hair and breathed in her scent happily. Claire drew her arm back and pulled him closer to her. 

“This is so strange” she said.

Jamie drew a tentative tongue against the nape of her neck making her shiver at the sensation. “What is?”

“You , me... all of this. It’s too strange to comprehend.”

They were silent each lost in their own thoughts. When Jamie finally spoke his voice was quiet and a bit forlorn.

“Are ye going to keep me? If I stay like this forever?

“What is the alternative Jamie?”she turned towards him curious as to what he would say.

“You get rid off me. Leave me in the moor where ye found me. I know what it’s like to survive outside and I’m not afraid of it. There are rabbits on the fields and water in the stream. I can sleep under the stars like I’ve done before. What hurts inside is being without ye. Not having yer scent on my fur or yer touch on my skin, the taste of ye on my tongue after I licked ye. Such things are mine just like ye are.”

His voice was mesmerizing as was the penetrating look in his blue eyes when meeting her own. Claire shuddered at the implication of being owned by him, of belonging to someone so much that it wasn’t a question. It just was.

TBC

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jamie in bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152284) by [Cantrix_grisea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantrix_grisea/pseuds/Cantrix_grisea)




End file.
